The present invention relates to a watch display box and more particularly to an anti-theft watch display box.
Normally, watches are sold, mounted in boxes which, when opened, can act as displays for the watches, but which when closed, do not show whether the watch is in the box. One of the most common forms of theft shrinkage in stores results from the removal of the watch from the display box and replacement of the box in its normal storage area. When this occurs, theft is not normally not discovered during inventory since the box is not opened. It is only discovered when the box is reopened, which event may occur well after the actual theft of the watch. Similarly, watches may be stolen by customers who can delay discovery by leaving a closed box. Since it is necessary that the watch cases be available to be opened for display purposes, the watches cannot be kept in sealed containers.
Thus, it is important that there be a security device which locks the watch in place in the box while at the same time allowing the watch to be displayed in the box for sales purposes. It is necessary that such a system be difficult to be removed by unauthorized personnel but easily removed for legitimate sale of the goods.